There are a variety of calibration apparatus known in the art for calibrating tools, positioning systems, robots, machines, or other devices. Many of these apparatus experience one or more problems, such as inaccuracy, timeliness, cost, repeatability, failure, and/or ease of use, amongst additional problems.
A calibration apparatus, and method for its use, is needed which may solve one or more problems in calibrating tools, positioning systems, robots, machines, or other devices.